This invention relates generally to hinges and latches for use with fence gates and more particularly relates to hinges and latches that are adjustable for movement horizontally in a direction perpendicular to the plane of the gate to compensate for movement of the gate posts along the same direction.
Fences made of wood or metal tend to be rather heavy. One concern for the hinges holding one side of a fence gate to a fence post and latch mechanism holding the other side of the gate to another fence post is the sagging of the gate and/or the fence posts as a result of the weight of the gate itself. To compensate for this, it has been recognized as desirable to allow adjustments to be built into the hinge, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 60,808. Most efforts have generally gone into providing adjustability in the gate latch to compensate for sagging. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,433,518, 4,305,611, 5,498,041, and 5,655,801 show different ways of providing adjustability or adaptability in the latch such as by providing camming surfaces to move the gate up and down as the latch bar slides into the latch frame to bring the position of the frame back to the desired position of the frame back to the desired position when the gate is latched. Other efforts provided vertical adjustability to compensate or adjust for a sagging gate and its movement in a vertical plane.
However, with modern fencing, it has been found that adjustability of this type is not of the primary importance. Fences and gates can be built from materials as polyvinyl chloride or other plastic, which are lightweight and provide a high degree of rigidity so that the shape of the gate itself does not tend to change over a period of time. However, this has created a somewhat different problem. The posts on each side of the gate may tend to move in a direction perpendicular to the plane of the gate as may happen from loads of snow pushed against them by snow plows or other impacts even though the posts are set in the ground with concrete for a sufficient depth to go below the frost line.
If the gate posts are perfectly vertical, the hinges may be mounted on a perfectly vertical axis so that the gate hinge position is neutral, with a tendency neither to open nor close by the weight of the gate. However, it may be considered desirable to provide a positioning such that the gate tends to be self-closing or self-opening. To provide such positioning requires movement of at least one hinge axis to allow the gate to swing in the desired direction.
Movement of the hinge axes may result in a misalignment at the gate latch. The misalignment may be such that the latch may become difficult to operate because, as a result of the change in hinge position, the latch either may not allow the gate to close fully or may allow it to close past the desired middle position with respect to the adjacent post.
In accordance with one aspect, the present invention provides a novel hinge and latch arrangement that permits regulation and adjustment of a gate with respect to the gate posts by allowing adjustable movement in a direction perpendicular to the plane of the gate.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the hinge is provided such that the location of a hinge pivot point can be adjusted and moved in a direction perpendicular to the plane of the gate by loosening a single fastener screw and sliding a portion of the hinge to a desired position after which the screw can be retightened to clamp the movable slide between a mounting bracket and a post.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the hinge can be inverted to be used on either of two posts associated with the gate, and when mounted on an end surface face of a post, the hinge can be arranged to have a side extension to either the front or the back surface of the post.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the latch unit is provided such that a latch pin can be adjustably moved horizontally to and from the gate to allow the gate to be centered with respect to the adjacent post when the latch unit is closed.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the latch unit can be inverted and used on either side of the gate without modification.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the latch unit is easily adaptable to allow actuation of the latch unit from the side of the gate opposite the latch pin.
In accordance with still another aspect, the present invention provides an adjustable gate hinge and latch system for a fence gate of a fence. A hinge interconnects the gate to a first post of the fence. The hinge supports the gate and permits pivoting movement of the gate relative to the first fence post. A latch unit secures the gate, to a second post of the fence, in a closed position of the gate. At least one of the hinge and the gate unit has an arrangement to permit adjustment of the gate relative to the fence in a direction perpendicular to a plane of the fence. The arrangement includes two components that are relatively movable along the direction perpendicular to a plane of the fence and that are secured to each other subsequent to the movement along the direction perpendicular to the plane of the fence.
In accordance with still another aspect, the present invention provides an adjustable gate hinge that has an arrangement to permit adjustment of the gate relative to the fence in a direction perpendicular to a plane of the fence.
In accordance with still another aspect, the present invention provides an adjustable latch unit that has an arrangement to permit adjustment of the gate relative to the fence in a direction perpendicular to a plane of the fence.